Losing Control
by ShillyTheEpicNinja
Summary: Amelia and Melody were normal girls with extraordinary abilities. But what did they mean? When they move in with Tony Stark, they learn of their past and maybe, with the help of the Avengers, they can change the future... M for violence. Lol, I suck at summaries.


Oh hai der! This is my second posted fic so any criticism is welcomed!  
Warning: Mentions of abuse.

- Snowball xx

* * *

Chapter 1

Melody abruptly awoke, the sound of wood splintering shaking her from a dreamless slumber. Deep roars of anger and shill screams of terror shook the lounge which she was reclined in, the beige leather vibrating with every scream, with every thud. The source of the noise jolted her into an upright position, the chair creaking with her sudden movements. _Mia! Mi, are you okay?_ She though as loud as she could, hoping her sibling could hear her thoughts from across the house. _Mels!_ Her sister's voice echoed in her head, breathing a sigh of relief _Mels, stop his=m He's going to make it through the door. Mels, he's going to get me! He's going to kill me. Just like mum. Mels!_ Melody's breath hitched as the memories of her adoptive mother's bleeding body at the bottom of the stairs. Lined with bruises. Blood leaking from her skull. Melody stood, shaking with fear for the life of her twin and ran through the lounge room, heading towards the stairs in the adjacent room. _Amelia, move the dresser in front of the door. I'm coming. Stay calm, Mi. you'll be okay. I promise._ Melody sent to Amelia. Trudging up the stairs, she noticed that she'd changed form again. Her once olive skin was now glistening blue, intricate swirls lining her skin, her bring green eyes now a bloody red. _Mels, he's stopped. Mel, why has he stopped! MEL!_ Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she too noticed the thuds had stopped; the only noise to fill the silence was the rapid thudding of her heart. Melody carefully continued up the stairs, thick, jagged ice lining her forearms. Melody's breath hitched once she reached the top of the steps, noticing her father's limp form splayed outside Amelia's bedroom, his limbs twisted at unnatural angles. "A-Andrew?" she murmured, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Dad?" Amelia's head poked through the small gap in the door, her sandy hair falling over her face, blue eyes looking into red, "I didn't mean to, Mel. I swear. I-I was just s-s-so scared and-and…" Melody slowly walked down the hall, whispering reassurances to Amelia, opening her arms, inviting her in. Amelia crept out of her room and briskly walked around Andrew's body to collapse into Melody's larger frame, sobbing violently into Melody's chest. Melody returned to her more human form, holding Amelia's shaking from into her chest. Melody pulled Amelia closer, one hand rubbing soothing circles into her back and the other stroking her soft, curly hair as Amelia crutched to her shirt of dear life. They stood there for a few moments, Melody telling Amelia that that it's okay, that Andrew can't hurt her anymore as Amelia cried into her chest. Slowly, Melody drew back and looked down into Amelia's glistening blue eyes, "Mia, it's okay. Let's go downstairs and deal with him later. You need to relax. Slow down, Mi. We're okay." Amelia nodded and released her vice-like grip on Melody, backing away from her sister and wiping the tears staining her face. Melody wrapped her arm around Amelia's shoulder, pulling her into her side as they headed down into the kitchen. Melody pulled two bottles of water from the fridge, giving one to Amelia and opening one for herself. Moving into the lounge room, they sat on the double seater side by side. Amelia rested her head on Melody's shoulder when the doorbell rand. She lifted her head and looked up at Melody with a questioning glance. Melody shrugged and got off the couch to answer the door, "You stay in here." She ordered Amelia. She headed through the kitchen, down the hall and to the dining room when she heard muffled voices from the front door. She slowed her steps to listen to the conversation. '_Charles, why are we even here? Cerebro didn't even find them. Maybe you're wrong.'  
'Erik, trust me. Melody and Amelia are special. And dear, if you're going to stand there and listen to us you may as well open the door.'  
_Melody jumped. How did he know she was there? _Mels, who is it?_ Amelia's voice jumped in. _I'm not sure. Stay there._ Melody mentally replied. She took a deep breath and strode forwards a further two paces and opened the door. Two men stood before her, one far shorter than the other. The shorter one had brown, shabby hair, bright blue eyes and a glowing smile. The taller man looked bored, wearing a black turtle-neck sweater, a brown, leather jacket and had piercing grey eyes. Melody settled her eyes on the smaller man as he looked _far_ more welcoming. "Yes?" She asked simply. The smaller man extended his arm towards her, "Charles Xavier." He introduced. Amelia shook his hand then turned to face the taller of the two. "Erik Lengsherr," The man announced but showed no interest in Melody. "Melody West," She offered politely, "How may I help you?"  
"I'd like to-" Charles began before Erik cut him off, "Sometimes you're blue and can control ice and your sister is telekinetic but you both show no signs of mutation. How?" Melody stood there wide eyed with an open mouthed and wide eyed, "How did you…"  
"Erik," Charles scolded, giving him a stern look before turning to again face Melody, "I'm sorry about him, his people skills are a bit rusty. But essentially, yes. You and your sister have extraordinary abilities-"  
"But you're not mutants. So what the Hell are you?" Erik interrupted again.  
"For goodness sake, Erik."  
"What?"  
"You're going to scare the poor girl."  
"Charles, she's blue. Not much is going to scare her."  
"Erik!"  
"There's also the body upst-"  
"Who are you?"  
All three of them turned to look behind Melody to see Amelia leaning against the dining table, her arms crossed and a very serious expression plastered on her face.  
"I told you to stay in the lounge room!" Melody yelled.  
"Whatever," Amelia replied with an eye roll, "Mels, who are these guys?"  
Charles ad Erik introduced themselves as Melody attempted to drown out the voice in the back of her head that screamed '_How did they know about Andrew? Amelia killed him! Run!'_ Melody invited them in while Erik and Melody conducted a staring contest with the most terrifying looks on their faces. Once all four of them were comfortably seated on the various lounges, Melody on the two-seater with Charles while Amelia and Erik took the recliners opposite, Charles spoke, "I'm a professor in genetics. More specifically, genetic mutation."  
"Awesome," Amelia said with disinterest as she continued to glare at Erik, "But why are you here?"  
Melody stood in front of her sister, blocking Amelia's view, "Amelia, rather you be respectful to our guests or you go upstairs!" Amelia looked back into Melody's eyes, her fingers strumming nervously on her knee. I doubt she'd want to go up there, with Andrew's body being up there." Melody turned and gaped at Erik, how did he know? Erik sighed and shook his head, "She's projecting." He explained, gesturing towards Amelia. Charles cleared his throat, "I'm a telepath. You, Amelia, are telekinetic. Your abilities are absolutely stunning. Not only can you read and control minds, you can also control objects if you try hard enough. Your powers seem to only be present when you have heightened emotions but the mental connection you have with Melody is a constant. In simple terms, projecting is where your thoughts are so 'loud' that they are sent into the minds around you through mental connections. We've known about Andrew since we arrived because of projections. Not to worry, we can get that cleaned up. You obviously didn't mean to but it really was for the best. The two of you will be safe from the law but you can't stay here for much longer." The girls looked at Charles. They didn't even know the man, yet he was doing so much for them. "We-we've no relatives. Andrew homeschooled us so we don't have friends either." Melody murmured, cursing her voice for breaking on her when she needed it most. "Very well," Charles offered, "I have a friend you can stay with until we find something more suited." Melody was absolutely beaming at the man. "Thank you so much, Charles!" She was about to hug the man in question when the front door opened. Melody had already changed form when Charles stood and called into the kitchen, "In here, Sean." A pale buy with flaming red hair and an abundance of freckles appeared in the archway, his orange hair a tangle of curl upon his head. "Prof-" His gaze shifter between Amelia and Melody, "I thought they were twins?"  
"Not all twins are identical, Sean." Erik replied, shaking his head.  
"Uhh…" Sean said with a blank expression.  
"Spit it out, Cassidy." Erik groaned.  
"Logan and Raven are about to kill each other and Hank is hungry… Help?" Sean muttered in a single breath.  
"Oh, for God's-" Charles muttered when another boy crept into the room beside Sean. He was well built with dirty-blonde hair, a tight black shirt and ripped jeans, "We-" He started before he laid his eyes on Amelia, "Hey" He said flirtatiously. Amelia stared at him and blushed. Erik rolled his eyes before standing and grabbing the boys, "I leave you alone for 10 minutes." He muttered under his breath. The blonde ducked out of Erik's grip and walked over to Amelia. "Summers." Erik warned, glaring at the back of his head. "Alex," He introduced, looking up and down Amelia's figure. Amelia blushed deeper and Alex grinned, "And you are?…" Alex began to slide along the floor boards to where Erik was standing, one arm holding onto Sean and the other outstretched towards Alex, "Out of your league." Erik replied fro Amelia. When Alex reached where Erik was standing, Erik whacked him over the back of the head before dragging him out. Amelia bit her knuckles to stifle a laugh. "Terribly sorry about this but I must go before the start a war in my car. I shall see you both another time. My friend should be over within the hour, don't worry about packing anything. His assistant already has clothes and whatnot for you." Charles apologized, shaking their hands goodbye before seeing himself out. Amelia grinned at Melody before jumping on the couch and yelling, "I call dibbs on Alex!"

~XoxoX~

They spent the next 40 minutes trying to forget about Andrew being upstairs by watching TV but failing miserably. Amelia looked at the clock and let out a sigh of disgust, "Where are they?" She whined before splaying her limbs out on the recliner. "Mi, they're letting us stay with them for free…" Melody replied, rolling her head to face her sister. Another 3 minutes past before they heard a car roll into the driveway. A man in a well fitted suit slid out of the driver's seat, his brown hair was tussled in an almost organized fashion and a pair of sunglasses sat on his nose, "Charlie says you girls need a place to stay?" He asked as he flashed the girls a smile. Melody stepped forward, "Melody West," She introduced herself before gesturing to her sister, "And this is my twin, Amelia. Sorry, Charles didn't give me a name…" The man looked completely taken back, "You don't know me?"  
"Sorry, should I?"  
"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"  
"Sorry…"  
"Geez. I'm Tony Stark."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. S-"  
"It's just Tony, kid.  
"Oh. Hello Tony."  
Tony beamed at her and walked back to the car, "Pepper got a wardrobe ready for you back at the tower. Ready to go?" Melody smiled widely and nodded before the two of them got into the car.


End file.
